


The Wheels on the Bus

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), Short & Sweet, i'm SOFT, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	The Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Find the kisses prompt list here.

The world hadn’t ended, but they still weren’t safe. The panic that had risen in Crowley the moment he had felt the Big Guy’s imminent emergence hadn’t every fully faded, just been pushed under a shell of bravado and a pair of sunglasses. Now that the excitement of the day had passed and they were sitting side by side on a bus, it was beginning to rise again. It couldn’t be over, not this easily. A few words and they would never be bothered by Heaven or Hell again? Not likely. Crowley was sure that the other shoe was going to drop sooner or later, that the danger wasn’t truly over. Even the press of Aziraphale’s thigh against his own wasn’t enough to ground him. He felt like he was floating, looking out the window but not really seeing anything, his mind whirring with what could happen. He needed to figure out how to keep them safe, to keep Aziraphale safe. He didn’t need to breathe, yet his breath was coming quicker now. He didn’t need a heart, yet his was beating loudly in his ears. Then it all stopped. Aziraphale’s hand closed around his, warm and soft and gentle. 

“It’s alright, my dear,” the angel murmured, his voice just as warm and soft and gentle as his hand, “I know you’re tired and frightened, I am too. But we’ll figure this out together. The way we should have been doing from the start of this all. I’m sorry for pushing you away, Crowley. I’m so sorry for hurting you.”

“Kiss me.”

The words Crowley had kept inside of his for nearly six thousand years came tumbling out on a breath without him meaning to and Crowley immediately wanted to take it back. He had worked so hard to keep his feelings hidden, worried that it would chace Aziraphale away. But now, they would likely die anyway so he didn’t really have much to lose.

“Oh,  _ Crowley _ .”

With the hand that wasn’t holding his, Aziraphale gently turned Crowley’s face towards him from the window, gently tracing the cheekbone with his thumb. With aching slowness, Aziraphale leaned in and pressed his lips to Crowley’s a sweet, chaste kiss. It was exactly the way Crowley had imagined his first kiss with the angel to be.

“Don’t you worry, my darling boy,” Aziraphale said, his eyes crinkling with a sweet smile, “I know we’ll get through anything Heaven and Hell decide to throw at us. Now that I’m finally free to have you as my own, I won’t let anyone take you away.”

  
  



End file.
